Abstract: This A1 application is in response to PAR-15-279, ?Strategies to Increase Delivery of Guideline- Based Care to Populations with Health Disparities.? Hypertension (HTN) is the most important stroke and cardiovascular disease (CVD) risk factor. Unfortunately, there is substantial under-treatment of HTN. Of the 86 million adults with prevalent HTN in the U.S., 40 million (46%) have inadequately controlled blood pressure (BP). This problem is worse among minority groups. In this study, we demonstrate how mHealth (mobile health technology) can improve HTN control rates in stroke survivors and primary care patients without stroke, but who are at a high risk of stroke and CVD. Our intervention is called mGlide. Intervention participants will self- monitor their BP daily using a wireless BP monitor and a smart phone. The phone will transmit this BP to a database automatically. We will use the framework of glide paths to manage the transmitted BP data. The glide path, based on the concept of landing an airplane, establishes an expected trajectory of BP readings for each patient with bounds set by guidelines and provider input. BP is monitored at home; the health care team is alerted when patient BP deviates from expected bounds. Alerts are generated once a week for the health care team with a list of patients with uncontrolled HTN. This facilitates early intervention while avoiding information overload. In a pilot study (R21HS021794), we randomized 50 stroke survivors to mGlide (n=26) vs. usual care (n=24). Our intervention team included a front-line coordinator who trained the patient on BP self-monitoring and a pharmacist who co-managed the patient's HTN with the patient's physician. Our results confirm excellent acceptability, high feasibility and promising efficacy of mGlide for achieving HTN control. Based upon this 4- month pilot we propose a longer trial. Our partnering clinical centers include Federally Qualified Health Centers that serve low income and minority (Latino, African American, Hmong) communities. In this RCT study, we will randomize 450 participants with uncontrolled HTN to the mGlide intervention (n=225) vs. state-of-clinical-care comparison (n=225). Aim 1 will examine how well HTN is controlled in the two groups at 6 months and 12 months after randomization. Aim 2 will examine mGlide usability for providers and provider experience and satisfaction with mGlide. It will also examine whether medications are managed differently for participants in the two groups. Aim 3 will examine whether patients are more satisfied with care in the mGlide group, whether they are more ?activated? and have a greater sense of self-efficacy in managing their HTN. Aim 4 will be a cost-effectiveness analysis of providing mGlide care. Our long-term goal is to prevent stroke and improve cardiovascular health in populations by increasing health system efficiency and effectiveness. The results from our mGlide RCT will provide evidence for the use of readily available mHealth technology for bridging the guideline-to-practice gap in HTN treatment in low resource health systems serving minority groups.